


纯情房东俏房客

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 又名：青春期出柜指南
Relationships: 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	纯情房东俏房客

「去了新的班上要和同学搞好关系，午饭还是回家里吃，妈妈做了你最喜欢的炸土豆丝。路上小心，早点回来。」

刘海半长的少年俯身趴在课桌上，飞快地摁着手机：「知道了。」随后把屏幕锁起反扣在桌面，长长地舒了一口气。

这是陈立农从建筑系转到新专业的第一天，也是大二学年的第一天。不过他在暑假期间就加入了班级群，已经和同学们混得很熟悉了。  
「小农，今天还有转系生要过来。」同学神神秘秘地靠近他，揽着他的肩膀。「是个很厉害的学长！之前也不是我们专业的，听说他随手报了个国外大公司的实习就被选上了，跟着去做了两年，前几天刚回国呢。」  
「说起来他好像是本硕连读……只用在我们班待一年的样子。」

陈立农并不很感兴趣，任由同学在耳边叨叨，只做出微笑表情示意我在听。

他们坐在第三排的正中央，前两排没有人。计算系的清一色男性大学生们并不会真的在意班上来了几位转系生，陈立农也正好省去自我介绍的烦恼，安静下来准备课本和笔记。

讲台上的老师打开了ppt，阶梯教室的后门忽然吱呀一响，一阵并不能算优雅的脚步声飞快地冲了进来。陈立农皱了皱眉，没有回头看。

那个踩着铃声进门险些迟到的人硬是从后门走到了第一排才坐下，独自一人仰着脑袋冲着老师憨憨地笑。老师似乎本来是想敲打他两句，又被他甜甜的笑脸逗得抽了抽嘴角，转身讲课去了。

陈立农的位子在他正后方，两人中间隔了一排座位。他深呼吸调整到了学习状态，只见那颗圆圆的后脑勺忽然顿了一下，随后嘟囔着「笔记本笔记本笔记本」这样转过了头，好像是在书包里找东西。

「i got you～」那人埋着头小声而得意地，找到了笔记本，心满意足地抬起头来。  
一瞬间四目相对，气氛微妙地暧昧起来。

陈立农略略地眯起了眼睛，然后轻轻冲那人龇了一下虎牙。于是对方接收到讯号，乖乖地转回去听课了。

那人通红的耳朵提醒着陈立农：他记得他，而他当然也不会忘了……  
就在几天之前，这位迟到同学还伸出小手邀请他一起去跳支舞。在一家gay吧里。  
而陈立农还拒绝了他。不仅是拒绝，是绷直了背如临大敌，接着转身逃走了。

-  
「是不会跳舞吗？看起来四肢很修长的样子啊……」林彦俊和几个朋友眼睁睁地看着眼前的小少年头也不回地跑了，表情都有些好笑。

「该不会以为我要约他才吓跑了吧？」林彦俊有点担忧起来，「我看起来那么欲求不满吗？」  
单纯邀请跳舞都把小朋友吓成这样，自己是不是真的太久不开荤了，表情管理很失败？  
朋友们也不太懂，嘻嘻哈哈地就过去了。

没有想到这个落跑的「灰姑娘」居然是新专业的同学……林彦俊坐在第一排抿着嘴笑，故意轻轻地摇着后脑勺吸引人注意。

事实证明这很有效果。陈立农一上午就顾着看他脑袋上的小漩涡了，教授讲了什么内容一概不知。中途课间出去喝了口水，又一晃神下课铃就响了。

他正在拍同学的笔记，前面那人走过来拍了一下他的肩。

「中午一起吃饭吗？」那人又露出那种娇憨的笑脸，一口小小糯糯的牙，「我叫林彦俊，是这学期转过来的，和大家还不太熟……」好像和你比较熟一点喔。

陈立农动作一顿，缓缓撩起眼皮看他。身边的同学抢话道：「学长！陈立农也是这学期来的哈哈哈哈哈哈，他也不怎么熟啦。」

原来这就是那个据说「很牛」，随随便便就被邀请去实习的学长？

陈立农顿时在心里偷偷地拽了起来。  
很牛又怎样？还不是觉得我很帅吗，哼哼。

「陈立农？」林彦俊像是很新奇地，慢吞吞的念了一遍他的名字。见他点头，又开始那种笑：「一起吃饭吗？」

他内心有些动摇。  
这个人怎么回事啊？约炮被我拒绝了，在班上碰到都不觉得尴尬吗，还硬要跟我一起吃饭……该不会是喜欢我吧？他不动声色地打量了一下对方。但是随便在酒吧约炮的人我也不是很感冒啦……

或好奇或探究的念头在他脑子里挤成一团，忽然像是有一根冰做的针狠狠地扎在里面，冻住了所有正在手舞足蹈的小人儿。

「不了，我回家吃。」  
他急促地站起身来，沉默一秒之后背上书包快步地走了出去。

「他这是……怎么啦？」  
「不太清楚呢。」

-  
他家离学校很近，是陈立农上高中时便购置的房产。虽然在他几岁时就开始和母亲相依为命，不过良好的保险和存款足以使得这个小小的两口之家称得上富裕。

从幼儿园、小学，到大学。唐芸总是会先一步、理所当然地买一处学校附近的房子，装修得温馨漂亮之后住进去，然后每天都做好热腾腾的饭，等他回来。  
当然小时候的陈立农是很开心很感动的，到了叛逆期以后会觉得有点喘不上气。高中时试着用「留下做扫除」为借口和几个兄弟跑去打电动，然后在迈入家门的那一刻收获一个哭到人事不省晕倒在玄关的妈。

「为什么要撒谎？」她嘶哑地一遍又一遍质问他，尖锐而颤抖，「为什么要跟妈妈撒谎？小农，小农？为什么？是妈妈不够爱你吗？」隔天清醒过来又模仿那些懦弱无能的母亲，为他做一桌丰盛的早饭，小心翼翼地问：「以后……」

彼时还眉眼飞扬放肆的少年像是一夜之间被催熟了，青涩而蓬勃的肉诡异地散发着一种即将腐烂的甜味。  
捏勺柄的手指边缘有隐隐的肉白色，他几不可闻地叹了口气：「以后我都早点回来。」

浓密的睫毛在他的脸颊铺下一片阴影，模糊的背景里桌边的女人欣慰地笑着。

-  
出校门吃饭的学生很多，毕竟是新学期第一天。陈立农随着人潮不紧不慢地走到小区门口抬起头随意一瞥，不意外地看见自家那栋楼下的绿化带边一道熟悉的身影迅速地躲进了楼门内。

他沉默地低下头去，摸出门禁卡刷了一下。

玄关处一双女士休闲鞋像是被匆忙地丢作一堆，他俯下身去整理，听见从厨房传来的脚步声。  
「你回来啦？还习惯吗？新专业，」唐芸一脸惊喜地穿着围裙迎到玄关，接过陈立农的书包挂在一旁。随后又像是怪自己多嘴似的，局促地搓着手陪笑：「妈妈不是、不是不支持你！我是说，妈妈也有查过，计算机系不全是男孩子吗……要是实在不行，咱们也可以，也可以转回去建筑系，哪怕复读一年，是不是？」她用祈求的目光看着他，「我们小农国小连跳两级，就算复读一年也可以的……」

见儿子不答话，她便以为是他动摇了，几个月前所做出的妥协和退让此刻在脑海里清晰而刺痛起来。唐芸加大音量道：「是吧？计算机系有什么好？除了男孩子多一点之外还有什么吸引你的地方？啊？建筑那么好的专业，说不念就不念，说转系就转系，妈妈都是为了你好啊。」

高挑的少年正低头在玄关换鞋，宽大而修长的手撑在墙边，随后腕边的青筋抽搐了两次，像是不受控制一般。

「之前不是已经说好了吗？」  
换好了鞋，陈立农还是低着头站在玄关的台阶底下，背脊安静地绷紧了。就好像只要唐芸再说一个他不想听到的字，他就会穿着舒适而滑稽的家居鞋再一次头也不回地离开这里。

这幅随时放弃的姿态明显吓到了唐芸，让她回想起了什么。于是她不敢说了，又开始扮演一个温柔而无能的母亲：「是妈妈不好，妈妈不说了……快进来吃饭吧。」

从建筑系转到计算机系，是一件陈立农十九年来唯一一次没有听唐芸的话，而且以她的妥协而告终的事。  
虽然代价略有些惨重，不过陈立农觉得挺值得。

餐桌上热气缭缭，碗碟声不时响起。  
「一会儿吃完饭，小农可以去19楼那间把客厅灯泡换一下吗？」唐芸主动挑起话题，「房客说下午搬过来。」  
「嗯。」

唐芸不懂理财，只会拿手头的钱去买房。还好运气不错，几年之前在这买的两套房几乎翻了番，预备这几年先自住一户再出租一户，等陈立农大学毕业再做打算。

整屋的租金比起那种拆房间拼合租的小单间肯定高上许多，不过相对也会难租出去一点。  
「合租的都是穷大学生，妈妈怕他们太吵，又不爱干净。」  
当时陈立农对此说法未置可否，只把这当作是一只庞大豪猪身体上的一根寻常的小刺。比起很多事情，不想把房子租给陈立农可能会有更多接触的同龄人，好像的确也不算什么。

他去楼下换好了灯泡，向刚才唐芸给的号码发了条短信。  
【你好。灯泡换了，随时可以搬。租金直接支付宝，就是这个手机号。】

房客动作很快，收到短信也没跟他寒暄，直接从支付宝转了押一付三的钱过来，最后还附赠他了一个「拿去花！」的卡通柴犬表情包。

陈立农和那只柴犬对视了十秒，无奈地笑笑，随后看着那条转账记录出神。  
因为两人并不是支付宝好友，他能看见的信息只有对方的昵称和头像，还有被隐藏了姓氏的真名。  
一颗流泪的猪猪头，括号里写着「*彦俊」。

没这么巧吧？

-  
流泪猪猪头发过来一个？  
【8：？】  
【8：陈立农？】  
不等他作何反应，刚刚被他单纯地备注成「房客」的号码打了过来。

「是你哦！」对方的语气像是和他多年老友重逢。「很巧诶。」

他忍不住因为这样欢欣鼓舞的语气而笑了一下，站在对方即将入住的房子里忽然有些微妙地害羞起来。「不会给你打折的喔。」

「茄～」不过林彦俊的声音好像并没有因为不打折而减低高兴的程度，「下午没课诶，跟我一起搬一下？不过房子是我表姐帮忙租的，她说我很容易被骗，我目前的讯息只有一个地址而已……」

表姐吗，果然啊。他刚刚还在想唐芸怎么会把房子租给林彦俊。那人明明是唐芸最讨厌、也最害怕他接触的类型。

他的声线迅速冷淡下来，「下午有事，我先去忙了。」但是却又不挂电话，不作声地握着手机。直到那边传来略带疑惑的道别，林彦俊先挂了下去，他才锁上了手机的屏幕，站在客厅被阳光烘烤的浮尘中央，轻轻的叹了一口气。

-  
即便是他再怎样摆出拒人于千里之外的态度，每每下课后也能在回家的路上和林彦俊偶遇，不冷不热地聊上几句。那人看起来一副高岭之花的长相，性格却意外地活泼又神经大条，似乎对他的冷脸毫无所觉。

有一次他已经走到楼下，正巧碰到翘课的林彦俊下楼扔垃圾。  
之前陈立农总会在进小区之前就脱身甩开他，用一些僵硬莫名的借口，不过对方好像根本没有就此联想到什么。

但这也不能怪林彦俊神经不细腻。有好感的男生每每说上几句就跑掉，或者不情愿在家门口跟他有所来往也很合理。陈立农不喜欢他才是理所当然的正确答案。想象力再丰富的人也猜不到真正的原因。

「今天没点名吧？」大中午还睡眼惺忪的人穿着浅蓝色的毛绒睡衣，裹了一件针织开衫，站在几个硕大的垃圾桶前问他，「昨晚我打副本去了……」

陈立农并没有看他，而是目不斜视地准备上楼，进门前犹豫了几秒，「……没有。」  
这好像给了林彦俊可乘之机，轻快地几步走上来和他并肩，好像是想要一起坐电梯再聊聊天的样子。

两个人站在一楼的电梯前，led荧幕上的数字缓慢地交替着。  
「欸？」身边的人忽然不见了，林彦俊回头找他，「你要走楼梯？」

已经拉开安全通道门的人没有回头，僵硬地扔下一句：「太慢了。」随后钻进那条门缝，消失在声控灯尚未打开的通道里。

林彦俊若有所思，自言自语道：「原来如此，随时锻炼身材才会这么好啊……」

吃午饭时，唐芸欲言又止的表情并不难察觉。就像以前的无数次一样，她在等陈立农发现她的反常，然后解决她所困扰的问题，比如答应她不和别人出去打篮球，或者晚饭要回家里吃。不过这一次陈立农并没有问她什么，安静而礼貌地吃过饭后就坐在原地，等着收拾碗碟。

试探也好，挑衅也好。这一次他不想要这么轻易地退让。

果然到了入睡之前，唐芸就颤颤地来问他了。  
「中午和你在楼下的……是？」  
「班上的同学。」陈立农简短地回答，并不想多做解释。  
唐芸勉强地笑了笑，「这样啊。」  
他没再说什么，转身进了卧室。

不出他所料，被这个讯息刺激到的妈妈对他的监视范围扩大到和高中相同了。不再只是收敛地在楼下张望，而是从他离开家门一直到走进教室，再从教室回到家里的距离。

这算什么？陈立农想，我像个犯人。关在看不见的笼子里，还被勒令茁壮成长。

某一天课后他正如常地往家步行，忽然被人轻轻蹭了一下手臂。

他在放学的人潮里停下脚步，一张不算非常熟悉的脸近近地贴在他肩旁十公分。「欸，」林同学很担忧地自下而上地看他，瞳仁圆圆的，「我觉得有点不对劲。」他声音很小。  
「怎么了？」  
林彦俊左右张望了一下，而后很严肃地道：「你好像被人跟踪。」

陈立农说不上来是什么心情，反而一向很迟钝的人发现他表情不对。「怎么哭了？！欸不要哭啊……」林彦俊很慌张地开始从包里找手帕纸，被陈立农单手摁住手腕阻止了。

他只是鼻腔很酸眼睛在红，并没有真正的眼泪。可是他也不敢说话，怕自己一开口那个哽咽的声音就会露馅。  
林彦俊像是和他肌肤接触着害羞一样，耳朵红了起来：「没、没哭就好，我先走啦。」随后轻轻挣脱手腕往前小跑，几秒之后又回过头来小声说：「你要小心啊。」

陈立农笑着点点头。

他常常梦到被大树笼罩在阴影之下的一棵小树，没有阳光没有同伴，在黑暗里日复一日地消瘦到枯萎腐烂。  
当晚的梦却多了一些别的。在小树奄奄一息时，一只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子路过了他，好奇地停了下来。  
「你好像快要死掉了，自己要小心哦。」

-  
「小农啊……」  
他打断了唐芸的话，几筷子刨干净了碗里的饭，「什么事晚上再说，我一会要出门。」  
他从未提出过这种要求，一时间妇人也愣了一会儿。「要去哪？跟谁……一起去吗？」

少年好看的脸颊染上一丝羞赧的红，手指却不易察觉地轻轻颤抖着：「问这么多干什么，就同学啊，做小组作业。」

「这样啊……」唐芸像是还想问什么，陈立农直接起身飞快地穿好外套跑到了玄关。  
「我走啦！」

半小时后，他按时到达了咖啡厅。零散几桌坐着客人，窗边一位可爱的女生正撑着下巴往窗外看。

「不好意思，等很久了吗？」他坐在对面，没有立刻从包里掏出电脑和笔记本来。

女生懒洋洋地乜了他一眼：「我刚到，话说为什么做个作业要来这种地方？很贵。」

「管那么多，不是我请客吗？」陈立农两手撑在桌上微微前倾，笑起来的模样像是在说什么甜言蜜语。

「你最好是……说好你帮我全写完啊，快点弄完走了，我男朋友还在等我看电影。」女生无奈地打起了配合，甜甜地笑着说风凉话。

陈立农余光看到远处大理石柱后的身影，微笑着继续和女生聊天。

可爱女生是他大一建筑系的同学，特地被拜托来和他一起喝杯东西。虽然不知道为什么要演这种戏，但是为了专业课小论文也开心地接受了。

回到家时，唐芸已经洗完澡在客厅看电视剧了。见到他回来时表情非常和蔼，「小农约会回来了？」

「不是约会啦，」他难得地用了一种掩盖不住甜蜜的语气，「你不要乱讲了。」

睡前吃到久违的母亲手作的甜芋圆，他在一片黑暗里大大地睁着双眼。

他会小心的。

-  
母亲无处不至的跟踪似乎也从发现他和女生「约会」以后情况好转很多，几乎不再在阳台或楼下张望他了。但陈立农并没有因此而感到轻松。

只是时间问题。  
根本的东西没有得到解决。  
他不是没有尝试过和女生交往，高中时期他也是众多女生追捧的对象。认真接受一位可爱女孩以后，在对方羞赧而热情地踮脚亲吻他时却只能感到生理性的反胃。那个女朋友也就因此而分手。

从初中同学们会一起约着偷偷看色情影片的时候他就知道自己喜欢男孩子，少年有所悸动和被吸引的对象也统统是优秀而帅气的男孩子。初三毕业的那个暑假，他借口看书去市图书馆翻了半个暑假的有关于同性恋的书籍，总结出一个好消息和一个坏消息。

好消息是：同性恋并不是病，或许和他年幼时父亲离开有一定的关系，让他对男性更有向往。但就像不少女孩子也会有喜欢大叔的恋父情结一样，这只是一种选择，无论出于先天或后天。你喜欢、你爱的人与你性别相同，这完全不是什么罪过，是应该很自然、很坦荡的。

而坏消息是，唐芸好像并不这么认为。

准高一生小陈立农当时很胆大也很天真，小心翼翼地和母亲提起关于同性恋的话题。当然他没有说是自己，而是「我在书里看到」。  
当时正在做家务的母亲愣愣地抬起头，第一次在他面前表演出歇斯底里的一面。  
「图书馆里为什么会有这种书？我要去举报他们！」  
「你不许再去了！这都什么乱七八糟的……真恶心！」  
「那都是变态！小农你懂吗？都是要得艾滋病的变态！你一定要离得远远的！」

这似乎也导致了唐芸在此之后对他的愈发严加看管，母子感情的日益变质，以及到如今更像是精神病院的家庭氛围。

在见过他和女生单独约会以后，唐芸的态度温和许多。可这更让陈立农感到绝望，他没有办法和异性交往更不用提性交，也不愿意用形式婚姻去欺骗无辜的女孩子，把两个家庭的生活都搅得一团糟。

唯一的办法可能只有拼命地学习再工作，用别的事物填满生活，不要有不该有的妄想，也不要去伤害任何人。除了他自己。

那林彦俊呢？他不合时宜、莫名其妙地想起这个不算很熟的同班同学。

这个人在gay吧约过他，在学校里、小区里也常常热情地跟他聊天，是一个开朗又漂亮的很优秀的男生。

我可以和他……保持一点点联络吗？也不用太多，只要可以打招呼的那种一点点……可以吗？

然后他忽然想起来，林彦俊好像已经半个月没有跟他说过话了。

-  
浮现在他脑子里的第一个念头是：算了吧。  
算了吧，有必要去挽回一些什么吗，本来这世界上很多事情就是无能为力，只会做无用功的。其实从小到大他早就习惯了自然法则的不公平，比如为什么只有我的爸爸很早就离开了我，比如别人家的小孩为什么都可以在放学之后跑出去野，再比如我为什么非要是个同性恋。

他好像早就习惯不追究了。

默默地接纳、忍受再躲起来舔舐伤口，反思是不是自己哪里做得不够好，哪里出了问题。然后默默地进行无用的祈祷。

不过小时候的祈祷似乎都没有带来收益，他的人生在如今的十九岁就开始枯萎。唯一一次获得了想要的东西只有在上一次用离家出走、断绝母子关系为代价跟唐芸谈判，这也是他唯一主动并且硬气到最后的一次。

如果主动有用的话……陈立农想，他不介意对林彦俊主动一些。

-  
陈立农照常上课，再一个星期以后终于确定了：林彦俊是真的在无视他。  
明明以前都会坐在他附近的位子，小组讨论也会硬要带他一起。这个星期下来却像查无此俊，彻底地消失并隐藏在了教室的某个角落里。

周一那天他起了个大早，预备去教室里守株待俊，却没想到对方竟然逃课了！但也不奇怪，周一八点的课，所有同学都困得死去活来的……他犹豫到了中午，动手找出通讯录里名为「房客」的号码，在微信里检索到了对方的账号，点击添加了好友。  
【验证讯息：通过验证下个月房租给你减半】

任谁都会通过的吧？陈立农很有自信地这么认为了。  
下午林彦俊似乎才看到他的微信申请，直接给他打了个电话过来。

「干嘛你？钱多了是不是？」那人的嗓音又懒又有点哑，通过电流麻麻的。背景里有人声和车的声音，好像是在外面。

陈立农少见地有些紧张，想要直奔主题，「你是不是不喜欢我了？」

「啊？」

干，他在发什么神经啊！  
「不不是！我的意思是……我想说你很久都不跟我讲话了，」他神经质地绞着T恤的下摆，「是我哪里……你不开心吗？」

对方似乎没有想到他这么迟钝竟然在快一个月之后才发现这件事，于是短暂地沉默了一会儿。  
林彦俊轻轻叹了口气，「电话讲不清楚啦，你有空到我家当面聊。」  
他还是很紧张，也不知道要去自己拿着产权证的房子里是要紧张些什么，回道：「喔、喔好啊。」

「对了，客厅的灯泡又烧坏掉了好像，你顺路的话帮我买个新的。」

陈立农忽然觉得自己贱贱的，人家上赶着粘他的时候他又不爱搭理，现在人家不甩他了那么久，回过头来还这么理所当然地要他帮忙，他反而有一点开心。可能这就是男人吧。

他在自习室做完了之后几天的小作业，收起书包预备回家去。走在半路上时转念一想，正好顺路去买个灯泡到19楼换掉，不然林彦俊晚上回家时也没有灯，怪不方便的。  
于是他兴冲冲地从街边店里买好灯泡，回家里吃好饭以后拿备用钥匙去了19楼。

想着要做好事不留名的某人有点兴奋，直接掏出钥匙打开了门锁。可能由于是阴天，客厅里几乎一片漆黑。他在玄关脱掉鞋子直接低着头走了进去，怕路上撞到什么，打开了手机电筒。

在电筒圆圆的照射范围里，有一个人半躺在沙发上。浅蜜色的腿高高地搭在沙发靠背上反射着莹润的光，整个下半身一丝不挂，在阴影与光线的分界处被切割成两边，还似乎被强烈的光线刺到而微微眯起了眼睛。

陈立农站在原地盯着他发呆，连关掉电筒这样最基本的礼貌都忘了。

好像还听见了什么不得了的声音……他站在光源后面理应不会被看清，于是他缓缓地把视线移向了那个正在发出声音的地方。

机器并不会考虑当下的氛围或是主人的心情，只会持续高频率地震动。

他吞口水的声音似乎有点大了，沙发上的人顶着一脸潮红，无奈又像有些撒娇地问：「你看够了没？」林彦俊伸手抓到遥控器关掉了按摩棒，拔出来最后一点时穴口处有很圆润的「啵」地一声，但是这没有让自慰被看到的人产生羞涩的情绪，只是抽了两张湿巾开始清理自己，室内陷入诡异的沉默。

是、是我打断他了吧？陈立农偷偷想，还没有射啊，翘得还那么高。真是有点不好意思……但是他为什么肚子上有几道疤？以前生过小孩吗？陈立农忽然静止在原地幻想了几秒的黄色废料。

不过他还没有瞎到当场开始演GV问人家要不要他帮忙，等那人收拾好之后，反而像关系熟稔的好朋友开玩笑一样问：「欸，你很那个诶，自己做都要用后面吗。」

想象当中那人脸红的模样并没有出现，林彦俊甚至只是撩起眼皮困惑地看了他一眼，嘴唇好像比平时更红了：「自慰当然就是要爽到啊，难道还需要跟自己客气喔？」

陈立农无法反驳。事实上他连自渎的次数都很少，第一是因为他的卧室不被允许锁门，第二是这件事对他而言的确有点……羞耻。

这个黑黑的、安静的空间让他感到安心，像是自己的领地里充斥着林彦俊的气味，比家里更让他放松。  
陈立农少见地想要幼稚一下，手放在膝盖上握了握拳，干干地问道：「你都不会觉得……害羞吗？这种事。」

在客厅不穿裤子。用按摩棒自慰。然后被我发现。

「害羞什么？」林彦俊像是觉得冷了又懒得去拿裤子，两只腿叠在胸前，整个人缩在沙发上很小一只，「为什么要害羞？追求快感是人类的天性，性高潮是很重要的一部分。」

他一边面不改色地说这种话一边找打火机点烟，搞得陈立农觉得自己很大惊小怪，没见过世面的样子。于是陈立农忽然有一种很奇怪又难以抗拒的想法——林彦俊就像还没有偷吃过禁果的夏娃，天真而漂亮，世界里只有美和高潮，不理解怎么会有人因为这些而感到羞耻。

一阵烟雾在黑暗里升起，不远处的那人语气很平淡地问：「会觉得我很没节操吗？」

「啊？不会，我只是在想……」陈立农眉头微蹙，鼻尖皱起来，「以前没有人跟我说过这样的话。」  
「大家好像都觉得礼貌、得体、有崇高的追求才是第一位的，然后把性交，尤其是自慰，都模糊成很偏激很边缘化的概念。」

林彦俊点点头，偷偷把脚塞到少年背后和沙发之间取暖，少年略高的体温使他满足的眯起了眼。  
「这些东西并不冲突，你可以拥有高大上的追求和理想，同时也有健康的性生活。但是如果谁用任何东西来威胁你，要你二选一，比如要做个孝顺的孩子就不能跟男人上床。」

青年湿漉漉的眼睛里像窜着火，直接而勇敢地，温柔而狂热地看着他，叫陈立农说不出话。  
「如果有人这样威胁你，」林彦俊一字一顿的说，「你就告诉他，让他去死。」

-  
可是他说不出口。  
坦白说陈立农曾经幻想过很多次，如果自己从小是一个人独自长大事情会不会好很多。答案是并不会。他可能会在一年级就被人拐卖，或者常常因为不会做饭而食物中毒。  
唐芸是个很好的母亲，她很爱他，毋庸置疑。这份爱逐渐掺入了占有欲和支配欲，越来越让他难以忍受，但不能就这样一下推翻她这么多年来的关心和疼爱。

陈立农决定把这个遗留已久的历史难题留到以后，眼下先解决林彦俊一个月都不理他的事情。

「之前……你是哪里不开心吗？」少年小心翼翼地问，手里捏着沙发的布边。

「不是你的问题。」林彦俊没想到他还记挂着这茬，很坦率的说：「是我的问题。」  
可能是因为在国外工作了两年，林彦俊的行事风格更为直白大胆，陈立农也有点被这气氛感染，不禁追问：「你展开讲一下？」他不觉得林彦俊有什么问题。

「我承认我一直对你抱有一点好感，」林彦俊说的第一句话就让陈立农有点小得意，看不见的尾巴在身后慢悠悠地甩。  
「但是因为我私人原因，我很纯……不是说纯情，是指我只喜欢男孩子，对女生没有感觉。不是说你这样的不好，选择更多当然很好，只是我自己不太……所以会注意去避免和双性恋的人接触。」林彦俊叹了口气，在黑暗的客厅里抬头看他的方向，「你上次和女生约会，我有遇到。」

陈立农听得一头雾水，终于被最后一句话点醒了。  
对方是撞到他的假约会然后以为他是双性恋，所以才敬而远之的。陈立农真是又委屈又觉得好笑，抿着嘴半天不想说话。

「怎么了？我保证我没有认错人，我来回看了三四次……」林彦俊嘟嘟囔囔的。

陈立农摸黑过去，手撑在林彦俊身侧，轻轻用额头撞了他的一下以示惩罚。  
「人是我！但事情不是你想的那样。」他也叹口气，「那不是约会，是因为我家……」少年苦笑了一声，明明应该清脆而有朝气的声线此刻显得有些低沉，「我要是能喜欢上女生就简单了……算了不说这个了。」

他很少会觉得委屈，尤其是因为谁的误解而觉得委屈。曾经陈立农一度认为所有人都是独立的个体，谁也不能完全理解谁，所以也都从来不因此而难过。可是他现在在自己的房子里，面对一个有可能喜欢他的很坦率的人，这个人竟然还误会他，他就觉得有点不开心。

「是关于出柜的事情吧。」林彦俊淡淡地问。「和你妈妈有关系？」

陈立农猛地一愣，有点僵硬地小声回道：「你怎么猜到的？」

「很简单啊，你不是双，又必须要跟女生约会……你知道你每次下课准备回家吃饭的时候表情都跟别人不一样吗？」林彦俊忽然笑了一下，「大家都很开心，只有你看起来像是要去坐牢。」

坐牢这个词听起来蛮刺耳的，但的确与他之前觉得自己像犯人的想法不谋而合，让陈立农有一种被看穿的恼怒。也不知道对方怎样在黑暗中准确地察觉了他的小表情，竟然探过身子来摸了摸他的头。

「好啦，我换个说法，因为我很关心你，所以你有什么异常情况我当然能看出来啊。」林彦俊揉够了手里强韧而清爽的头毛，重重往后一靠。

「欸！你手擦过没啊就摸我！很恶！」  
「早就拿湿巾擦过了……陈房东快去换灯泡！」

这时候他才想起来自己闯空门的主要目的，连忙起身跑去找凳子预备要换灯泡。林彦俊坐在沙发上替他打手电，几秒之后客厅亮了起来。

「那我先回家了。」陈立农没什么继续待在这里的理由，再不回家这个时间就会超过唐芸的忍受范围。他有点不舍得地走到了玄关去换鞋，林彦俊慢悠悠的跟在后面出来送他。

最后陈立农又想到自己来的真实原因，耳朵有点泛红，表情还是很镇定地回头问站在玄关阶梯上的人，「那我们和好了吗？」

林彦俊的五官轻微抽动了几下，像是有点想笑又在照顾他的感受：「嗯。」  
陈立农满意地蹲下去换鞋，那人的声音在他头顶上响起。  
「如果你真的考虑好了要出柜……又很苦恼的话，随意来找我帮忙，没关系。」

他系鞋带的动作一顿，随后又流畅起来，「知道了。」

还有三个字他知道说出来会显得生分又矫情，所以闷在了心里，没再多说什么就打开门走了出去。

谢谢你。  
我有……学到一些东西。

-  
和好以后林彦俊又恢复了每天上课粘着他坐的劲头，虽然没有过分的举动，但偶尔陈立农稍微逗逗他也觉得很好玩。  
比如做笔记的时候忽然替对方把头发撩到耳朵后边卡住，这时候林彦俊就会面无表情，但是整个人都开始泛红，完全不像自慰被抓到都不当回事的人设。或者是在全班直男眼下故意和林彦俊装兄弟，搂搂肩膀摸摸小背，还做得一副好哥们儿的正派表情，然后林彦俊就会很尴尬又僵硬地微笑着配合他。

在一点一滴中他逐渐和林彦俊熟悉起来，也愈发坚定了要尽早出柜的决心。  
因为他发现这么多年以来他总是被迫做决定的。被迫接受，被迫改变，但却从未有一个好的结果。可是现在他有尝到一点甜头，对主动出击这件事食髓知味了。既然他可以主动转到计算机系，也可以主动找林彦俊求和，为什么不可以主动出柜？为什么非要等着被逼到最后一步才有所反抗？

这可能是他这一辈子里做出的最重要的决定，意识到这一点的少年不由得有些兴奋，重新体会到了活过来的脉搏，恨不得下一秒就可以朝全世界大喊，撕开老成稳重的面具重归十九岁的年纪。

当时是凌晨两点，他因为这个决定而激动到辗转反侧，忍不住给林彦俊发了条微信。  
【我准备明天跟我妈出柜】  
既然想好了那就要立即行动，长痛不如短痛，无论什么结果他都愿意承担。  
他发完就把手机放到一边准备入睡，闭上的眸子都弯出弧度来。不过几秒之后手机又忽然亮起，他有些没想到，不过还是抓过来想要看一眼。  
【8：冷静一点 明天下课来我家商量】  
【8：不要直接就讲 乖】

陈立农撇了撇嘴，有点幼稚地回了「好叭」，然后撒娇讨了一个晚安，心满意足地睡了过去。

-  
第二天下课，两个人没有直接一起走回来，像卧底一样前后脚去了19楼。

客厅沙发上的大抱枕被林彦俊拆下来清洗，两个人膝盖碰膝盖地坐在了地毯上。陈立农看着那人一直不停地在来回扭，不知道他在扭什么。

「可以抱着我吗？」林彦俊忽然抬起头问他。

陈立农傻了：「啊？」

「我的大熊抱枕洗了……以前都是垫着它在背后坐的，空空的感觉好不习惯。」林彦俊非常理直气壮。

陈立农沉默了几秒钟，坐到了沙发上去，拍了拍自己的大腿。  
当个人肉靠垫也不会怎样，他不排斥和林彦俊的肢体接触，反而觉得很舒服，而且很亲昵。再说了，人家是国外回来的嘛，比较热情，喜欢抱抱碰碰的怎么啦？人际交往就是要互相迁就的，嗯嗯。

对方毫不客气地侧身坐在了他腿上，甚至两只手环在他脖子后面，脸之间的距离近到陈立农不得不克制自己的呼吸。

林彦俊好像很舒坦似的挪了挪，然后安稳地坐好了，把头靠在了他肩上。

其实陈立农很想问你是不是在勾引我？但是他们明明是要来讨论正经事的，他不想主动把话题带到奇怪的地方去。只能拼命又克制地深呼吸，假装只是抱着一只黏人的猫。

「好了，」他语气装得好平淡，「现在商量一下？」

怀里的人没有抬头，自顾自地摁手机，几秒之后陈立农的微信就一叠声地响起来。  
林彦俊把手机递到他眼前，细白的手指一个一个指下来。  
「出柜交流论坛，里面有很多前辈的经验可以参考一下。」  
「这个是有关于同性恋的科普文章合集，都是长辈们比较能读懂又好接受的那一类。」  
「然后这个是比较靠谱的短租公寓的联络方式，估计摊牌以后你会需要暂时住在外面一两个月，住在我这里很容易被阿姨发现，所以还是远一点点比较好。」  
「而且综合你的情况来看，阿姨应该是心理上的障碍很大所以反应会比较激烈，我个人建议是找个心理医生或者是已经出柜的朋友的父母跟她进行日常交往，慢慢地改变一下她的固化思维。」

「总而言之，这个事情就像打仗一样。」林彦俊笃定地望着窗外，舒服躺在他胸口，「你要进攻一所堡垒，当然不能在几千里之外就把旗帜竖起来光明正大地往前冲，先安静地打入内部胜算会比较大。」

「更何况我们面对的并不是敌人，不要把爱你的人视为敌人。」正在仔细听着的少年不由得一怔，随后抿起嘴唇。怀里那个看似瘦削却有着野火一般生命力的人转头望他，「如果你伤害自己、伤害你们之间的感情可以作为获取胜利的代价，那只是因为她真的很爱你。」

他当然知道母亲对他的好，可是他才十九岁，无论装的再成熟也总是莽撞又幼稚，常常会想干脆一走了之，或者是不是真的要用自杀来威胁唐芸。

以前为数不多的朋友在偶然间知道唐芸的控制欲之后总是会很怜悯地看他，跟他说「你好惨啊兄弟」、「你妈怎么这样啊」、和「成年之后就赶快跑吧」这种话。只有林彦俊跟他说，不要把爱你的人当成敌人。

「试着让她一步一步接受慢慢来，很重要的一点就是要给她安全感。让她知道无论是什么性向，你都是她的好儿子，你会一直很爱她。」林彦俊有些口干，撑起身子来拿水喝，回头一望发现陈立农好像在憋气，整个小脸微微颤抖。

「喂，不是吧？听哭了？」林彦俊偷偷的笑。

陈立农迅速把那点哽咽吞了回去，「才没有！我只是、我只是在想，你怎么这么了解这些啊？我以为你应该很……轻松？」  
这个人洒脱又率性的性格肯定和家教也有一定联系，能想象到他当时出柜时父母应该是当场就接受了吧。

「是吗？」那人笑得很温柔，刚刚喝完水的嘴唇还很湿润，因干燥而翘起一点点的皮也软软地耷着，「具体的就不说啦，但是……应该比你想象中的艰难很多。」

陈立农呆呆地坐在原地两手撑在身边，看着林彦俊嘴巴一张一合不自觉地咽口水，喉结滚动的幅度明显得有点过分。

「对了，心理医生……你有推荐吗？」陈立农很了解唐芸的占有欲和偶尔的神经质，的确是已经到了有点病态的程度。可能的话干脆借此机会一并改善当然是最好的。

林彦俊一听，笑得特别灿烂，「当然啊！而且这个人不光有心理医师资格证，同时还是一个已经出柜的gay的妈妈，说不定会对阿姨的情况很有帮助哦！」

「谁啊？」还没猜出答案的小少年懵懵的，下垂眼无辜地耷拉着，像一只被主人调戏的小金毛。

「我妈。」  
「……啊？」

-  
唐芸在厨房里整理餐具，楼层的走廊里不时有重物拖拽和模糊的人声。她不是一个爱社交的性格，相反十分内向，所以也没有开门看看是不是新的邻居搬了过来。

大概半小时后声响渐渐停了下来，她继续做着家务，亲手用湿毛巾跪在客厅擦拭木地板。随着年纪渐长，她常常会感到焦虑和没来由的恐慌，仿佛门外每秒都在变化的世界是一张血盆大口，只有在做家务和儿子回家的时候才能感到安心。

一个失去了丈夫的家庭主妇，脱离社会的时间太久了。久到她不再抱有什么期待，顽固而执着地只守护着自己的小小一方天地。

门铃响起，以为是忘带钥匙的儿子突然回来了。她有些欣喜，赶紧小跑到玄关去开门，语气带着一点埋怨：「怎么不带……」

一个陌生的妇人站在门口笑眯眯的看着她。怀里捧着一盘热乎的水果挞。

「不好意思打扰了，我是搬到附近的新邻居。」妇人打扮举止温柔而得体，让唐芸也说不出什么冷硬的话，两手无助地在干净的围裙上搓。「我叫李嫣兰，以后多多关照啦。这是刚做的甜品，很好吃，送给你。」

唐芸有些犹豫，她已经很久没有和陌生人社交过。对方却好像看出她的为难，保养良好的手伸出来拿了一只挞先自己吃上了，然后微笑着鼓励她：「试试看？」

应该是没什么问题的吧……说到底她也只是个没见过世面的家庭主妇，面对这样的攻势很容易就放弃了防备。

「好吃！」唐芸微微睁大了眼睛，露出小女孩一般的惊讶表情。  
各种水果混杂的味道酸甜不腻，芝士和盐的配比恰到好处。因为从小严格禁止儿子在正餐以外进食，她自己也很多年没有吃过甜点了。

「是吧？」李嫣兰很开心，像是找到了同好。「我们儿子不吃甜的，每次我做完都浪费很多。以后有时间我们一起下午茶，可以吗？」

下午茶听起来……很诱人，但是并不像她可以参与的场合。唐芸的脸微微低了下去，不知该给什么答复。

「拜托拜托，一个人做甜点很辛苦的，你来的话可以帮我不少忙呢。」李嫣兰见她神色并不像是在思考拒绝的说辞，只是面对新事物有些不知所措，继续道：「好不好？你不知道我常常一个人在家里闷一下午，太无聊了！」

她怎么会不知道这种感觉呢？自从嫁为人妇，她的每个下午也是在没有人气的房子里独自度过。做做家务做做饭，对着电视机放空，死气沉沉地等待玄关有谁开门的响动。

「好、好啊……」唐芸小心翼翼地笑了笑，带着一丝久违的期待，「我可以……学一下怎么做甜品吗？」

李嫣兰也笑了，「当然可以！」

-  
某一天上午的编程课后，有同学来请教林彦俊几个问题。陈立农在等他一起放学，两个人通常会绕一点弯路去买章鱼小丸子之类的零食。于是陈同学就只好坐在一边，百无聊赖地刷手机。

但是那位同学明显有备而来，问完了专业问题以后就开始打探林彦俊之前在国外实习的那家公司，拐弯抹角地问了一堆。  
陈立农听出他话里有话，大概率也在考虑去那家实习。但陈立农很不喜欢这样的问话方式，自己藏着掖着怕别人看出野心，大大方方问不香吗？

他瞥了一眼，目测林彦俊这个傻白甜猪没发现自己在被套话，还在那憨憨地笑。真是个猪。  
假模假样地把两个人的书包都收拾好了以后，陈立农有点幼稚心起，决定也耍一下小心机。他没有表情变化，只是神态自如地微笑着看着两个讨论的人，一边看，一边拿左手在肚子上揉圈圈。

虽然他一句话没说，林彦俊还是很快地转了过来：「怎么了？」

「啊，没事。」他又笑了笑，然后假装憋疼地咬了咬牙，揉肚子的动作也没停。

林彦俊当即结束了对话，匆匆和同学告别以后就拉着他往外走，「是不是又胃痛了？直接回家还是？」

「我没有说我胃痛啊，」少年很无辜，站在秋日的风里眨眨眼之后得逞地笑起来，「我想吃鲷鱼烧，馋到肚子叫而已。」

「……」林彦俊翻出一个大大的白眼，无奈地跟着笑了，「好啦，走啦。」

站在鲷鱼烧的铁板前，陈立农闻着奶香和红豆、巧克力混杂的甜蜜味道，忽然意识到了什么，慢慢地侧过头去。身边的人侧脸英气又精致，圆圆的鼻尖像小猪一样可爱。

所以，按林彦俊以前教育他的说法，他用自己的「胃痛」赢取了对方的陪伴和关心，是因为……林彦俊很爱他？  
陈立农偷偷地想，也不用很爱啦，每天多喜欢我一点，不过分吧？

周末唐芸好像跟新认识的朋友（陈立农猜是林妈妈）一起去逛街了，于是他兴冲冲地抱着自己的硬盘去了19楼，打算和林彦俊一起分享他自己在家都舍不得看的《头号玩家》蓝光典藏版。

林彦俊似乎还没有睡醒，给他开完门又揉着眼睛想回卧室里。陈立农兴致勃勃地鼓捣电视，很有把握这一部一定是林彦俊喜欢的，一听名字就绝对会粘过来跟着看的那种。  
计算机系的应该不会有人不喜欢这一部吧，他调好了设备起身去敲卧室门，「林彦俊别睡啦，我带了ready player one过来！是典藏版的！」

门里一阵细细索索的响动，陈立农暗自得意，抄着手靠在门框上等着。

换了一件宅男卡通T恤和小短裤的人打开了门，头发还是乱蓬蓬的，眼神也很迷茫的样子。陈立农觉得有点可爱，悄咪咪地硬了一下。

林彦俊眼神呆滞地把着门站了一分钟，然后像是终于找到答案，缓缓抬头看他：「陈立农？我们现在是在dating吗？」

「啊、欸？」他被打乱节奏也懵了一下。国外似乎很流行dating这样的说法，大约是指两个人在互相有好感的情况下约会，用相处来决定之后要不要谈恋爱，这个相处包括但不限于骑自行车，看音乐会，一起做饭，kiss，做爱。  
可是他没有想要现在就和林彦俊做什么啊！陈立农结结巴巴地问：「你为什么、问这种问题？」是我看起来很饥渴吗？

林彦俊似乎很理所当然，又似乎不太懂他在想什么。「在我家里约我看ready player one这样又谈恋爱又打游戏的电影……我以为你是在讨我开心。」

他张嘴正想反驳，却忽然觉得无话可说。他的确是在讨他开心……陈立农自暴自弃，却忍不住笑意：「是没错，那就dating吧。」随后他又回想起什么，立刻补充道：「但是谈恋爱之前不能做哦，我比较保守。」他还记得两人第一次见面是在gay吧，林彦俊约过他。

不提还好，一提那人居然像个小仓鼠一样笑得一直抖。  
「你那天是不是第一次去gay吧啊？」林小仓鼠眼泪都笑出来了，还要努力做出正经的样子举起三根手指，「我发誓我那时候没有想约你，真的只是单纯跳舞而已。」

陈立农脸颊薄红，半信半疑地撩起眼皮扫他一眼，越看越觉得这个人很讨嫌，在脑海里把人搓扁揉圆好几遍。

洗香香的大熊抱枕已经摆在了沙发上原来的位置，不过两个人很有默契地一起无视了它，陈立农如愿以偿地又把人抱在了怀里，分享着呼吸和温度看了一下午电影。晚饭前陈立农就要回家了，走到玄关处却有些迈不动道。

我们现在是……新的关系了，在道别的时候需要做些什么吗？自认绅士又保守的陈小朋友暗自思忖，还是算了，不要表现得太心急。于是他强迫自己没有停下，愣是换好了鞋拿上电脑就准备要走。

踏出门的瞬间，他感觉到衣摆好像被什么勾住了。回头一看，还穿着拖鞋的人跟在他身后半步的位子，手扯着他的衣服不让走。林彦俊小声问：「明天下午过来吗？我想见你，我们可以一起动手烤饼干。」

那人小心翼翼的模样实在可怜又可爱，白纸陈同学被甜得晕乎乎的，也不知哪里来的胆子，伸手把还拽着自己衣角的小一号的手握住捏了一下，算是答应了。

-  
隔天吃过午饭，陈立农出门之前跟唐芸打了招呼。  
「我一会要出门去找同学玩。」他脸不红心不跳地想，林彦俊确实是他的同学嘛。「你呢？下午有什么安排？」

这也是他的一种试探，想看看经过了一个多月，唐芸的接受程度究竟有没有大的改观。不过正在整理餐桌的妇人好像只是愣了一秒，便点头答应了下来，一边继续擦桌一边说：「我可能会和朋友一起下午茶。」继而她像是想起什么，神色有点小心翼翼的问道：「晚饭你回来吃吗？」

陈立农没想到她这么轻易就同意了，乘胜追击道：「看你咯，你要是不回来的话我就和同学一起吃。」像是很随意，回不回来吃都可以的样子。实际上他已经开始紧张了。

妇人的动作停下来，犹豫不决地安静着。之前李嫣兰和楼里的其他太太们同她一起吃甜品闲谈，有几位总是会在之后留在李嫣兰家里一起动手做晚饭吃。她们也盛情邀请过她好几次，可是唐芸每次都因为陈立农要回家吃饭所以拒绝了。

如果儿子今晚不在家吃，那我是不是可以和朋友们一起吃顿饭呢？她已经好多年没有和家人以外的人吃过饭了，上一次大概还是在少女时期，偷偷溜到没有大人在的闺蜜家里，几个女孩子嘻嘻哈哈的做了一桌难吃的菜。

「那……你晚饭和同学一起，可以吗？」她试探地问。

陈小金毛顿时摇起尾巴乖乖地笑，「好哇。」

-  
19楼属于他和林彦俊的那扇门虚掩着，从门缝里飘出清新的柠檬味道和奶油的甜香。

陈立农推开门换好拖鞋，关好门不经意地抬头，开放式厨房里一道系着围裙的纤瘦背影死死地拿住了他的眼睛。

「你来啦？我想要做一个柠檬挞，再烤一盘巧克力曲奇。」林彦俊没有回头，继续笨手笨脚地操作着，「快来帮忙！」

陈立农偷笑，屏住呼吸收敛脚步，走到身后环住腰，把下巴抵在那人过瘦的颈窝里。林彦俊似乎被他吓了一跳，转头有点不忿又撒娇地瞪他。忽然之间拉到极近的距离让两人都有点害羞，不敢对视，眼神在对方脸上游移。

手底的腰肢细而有韧性，陈立农忍着不去抚摸，只是搭在上面，随后假装无事地松开。「围裙还有吗？」  
林彦俊点点头，从橱柜里拿了一条粉色的出来。然后在陈立农怨念又纵容的笑里得意地垫起脚替他围上。

一个小时以后，原材料总算筹备完成。接下来只需要把两个烤盘放入烤箱的上下两层，调好时间等待。  
陈立农是第一次亲自做吃的，心态非常好，抱着怎么样都吃不死人的想法非常淡定。林彦俊却显得有些焦虑，一直问他「我怎么觉得我忘了放糖」、「柠檬会不会放多了」之类的问题。

「不会啦，再说了，再难吃我也没有怨言。」陈立农捏了捏他的后颈，像是拎一只到处乱动的小猫。小猫很快红着耳朵安静下来，骄矜地支使他去开窗通风，然后回来一起洗食材碗。

空气里闷闷的甜腻气息很快被一卷而空，初冬的天气已经透着凉意，陈立农又任劳任怨地去关掉窗户。四只手凑在洗碗池里追逐打闹，龙头持续的热水冲击在两人的手背上。  
盛放过奶油和芝士的碗需要洗洁精才能够洗去油污，陈立农洗着洗着忽然轻轻抽了一下鼻子。「你买的这个洗洁精很好闻，味道好特别。」

林彦俊倒是之前没有在意过洗洁精的气味，他只是对普通的过敏才选了这一款。「好像是澳洲的牌子……柠檬茶树柑橘什么的。不过被你一说，好像是很好闻。」

比起刚才的少女系奶甜味，这个气味更像阳光下奔跑的少年，有着分明的蝴蝶骨和青涩的声线。

林彦俊问：「你很喜欢这个味道吗？」

「嗯，我第一次闻到，确实很特别。」陈立农不知道他为什么这么问，但还是承认了。

热水渐渐地蓄满了，陈立农伸手关掉龙头。忽然从旁伸出一只手抓住了他的摁在原地，陈立农不解地侧头望过去，只能看见对方细密而颤颤的睫毛近在咫尺。

几秒之后林彦俊像是踮脚累了，嘴唇离开了他的想要缩回身子。陈立农维持着转头看他的姿势，反手在一池泡泡里准确地抓到了林彦俊的手，挺拔而笔直的脊梁略微下压，在那人小猪一般的鼻尖投下阴影。

「偷亲我？」少年弯着身子凑过去，短暂地吻了一下。「嗯？」又一下。

捣乱的猫勾住他的脖子又踮起脚，像是撒娇又像耍赖不准他再说话，堵住少年的嘴讨好的舔了舔。  
陈立农慢慢和他接吻，用舌尖去蹭他的，一边把手从池里收回来环在他腰后，带起一阵涟漪与水声。手背上还有顽强的泡泡挂着，一个接一个地在皮肤上爆炸。

「以后你再闻到，」林彦俊的嘴唇被他亲得像果冻一样，在他两臂之间笑眯眯地说，「就会想到……我们今天在这个气味里接过吻。」他又凑上来亲了陈立农一口，「我们的第一个吻。」

-  
快要冬至的前几天，陈立农在家吃晚饭时敏锐地察觉到了什么。

唐芸十几年如一日的黑直马尾变了，好像烫了卷还染成了酒红色，软软地搭在肩头的模样精致又温柔。

「哇，新发型很好看！」  
陈立农很直白的提出了表扬。这也是林彦俊教他的，平时要多夸夸妈妈，不要觉得羞耻或者没必要。因为你们是长时间相处的人，你的态度会对对方造成很大的影响。如果你把长辈视为一个屋檐下的陌生人甚至是敌人，那他们当然也会产生负面情绪。  
餐桌旁的少年停下筷子认真地观察，又说：「看起来很年轻，而且很适合你哦，红色很显白。」

唐芸似乎没有想到他会发现，举止中带上了一些少女般的羞涩，手不自觉地梳理着发梢：「好看吗？我还以为会有点超过……但是朋友也说很适合我。」

估计是林妈妈带她去做的美发，陈立农再接再厉又夸了几分钟，唐芸一边骂他拍马屁一边又忍不住地笑。自从记忆中高大而英俊的男人离开他们以后，唐芸似乎是第一次这么开心。

「对了，这个周末……我们业主委员会说要一起去登山，隔壁的李阿姨也去，她叫我陪她一起，正好可以住同个房间。但是我……你一个人在家可以吗？」

陈立农没想到唐芸竟然有了出去玩的兴趣，简直吓了一跳。以前她的生活就是围着他打转，恨不得24小时都能把陈立农看管在视野范围内。

林妈妈好厉害啊，陈立农在心里点了个赞。  
他貌似随意地继续吃了口菜，慢条斯理地道：「爬山很好啊，锻炼身体。而且我都成年了，几顿饭还需要担心吗，又不是婴儿。」  
看着唐芸露出一丝欣喜的眼神，紧接着陈立农急转直下，语带怀疑地问：「李阿姨是谁啊？新搬来的邻居吗？怎么突然跟你关系这么好，小心被人骗哦。」

「她不会的！」唐芸急急解释道，「是秋天搬来的，我们最近都有在一起玩，她人很好，她不会的。」

陈立农快绷不住笑了，硬撑着演完最后一句：「这样……那好吧，你自己注意安全啊。」然后在妈妈的一阵点头里，偷偷把脸埋在碗里笑了一会儿。

-  
出柜的问题被热心的朋友妈妈包揽处理，陈立农得以有了很多在家或是在学校的私人时间。计算机系很多同学的就业理想都是各大游戏厂商，陈立农也并不例外。他正在偷偷地做一个用「超级马里奥」为基础的二改游戏，作为一种职业经验，也可以借此满足一些小小的私心。

那天下课，他背着书包里的笔记本电脑去了林彦俊家。有点害羞的脸红着，但是又克制不住少年气想要获得夸奖的期待。他把笔电连在客厅的电视上，两个人肩碰肩地一起盘腿坐在地毯里。

「你做的吗？」林彦俊看着荧幕笑了，很惊喜的样子。

在马里奥原本的基础上陈立农把玩家修改成了两个，而且改掉了外形和很多别的参数，这让两个像素小人看起来就像他们俩一样。高一点的那个眼睛笑眯眯的，叫恩恩。矮一点的那个在嘴边戳了两个小黑点代替酒窝，陈立农给他取了个名字叫阿俊。

「欸，居然是我们两个人一起操作吗？我还以为我会是公主。」阿俊本俊的酒窝也露了出来，「漂漂亮亮的在最后一关等你来救我。」

公主当然也很好，陈立农不是没考虑过。但是这个设计里有他的深意在，所以最后忍痛放弃了公主。

「我们当然要做战友啊。」他很理所当然地说，随后又怕太直白，心虚地瞥了一眼对方。林彦俊只是安静而好奇地研究着他在关卡里的小巧思，并没有发现他的局促。这又让陈立农有点气馁。

不管是在我的游戏里还是我的生活里，你都是我的战友啊。  
虽然你比任何公主都还要漂亮，但是我更想要和你一起度过难关，一起一步步地前进。

「所以这个里面也有隐藏的道具吗？」  
两人一起很顺利地一路踩怪兽吃金币和旺仔牛奶道具，恩恩和阿俊都已经变大了两圈。林彦俊像是被勾起了小时候的回忆，突然这样问，「我记得就是在那种没什么特别的墙里会有，然后顶开它就有隐藏的东西。」

「那、那个啊，有啊……」陈立农突然脸爆红，耳朵尖上的绒毛都被通红的耳朵衬得更加明显，好在身边的人很专注在屏幕上。他干咽了一下，说：「你找找看，我有放。」

说话之际就见阿俊在地图里疯狂穿梭顶来顶去，陈立农看着对方几乎要出现幻影的手指，不由得偷偷笑起来。

「我找到一个！」林彦俊惊呼，身体不自觉地往前探想要看得更清楚，「这是什么？欸……机械键盘？是武器吗？」他的包裹里出现一颗小小的机械键盘，在陈立农的绘制下闪着七彩的光，萌萌的。

陈立农面无表情：「不是，它只是单纯的机械键盘。」

「捡来干嘛啊？加属性？」  
「……说了只是单纯的机械键盘。」

不过没有加成buff也不影响林彦俊继续寻找的快乐，他陆续又发现了钢笔、球鞋、围巾、睡衣和一双可爱的袜子这样毫无卵用的隐藏道具。

「还有没有啊？」林小朋友上头了，根本不管怪兽在哪，只顾着乱窜顶墙，留下恩恩一个人辛辛苦苦地扫图吃金币，宛如包身工。

「当然还有啊，不过都在之后的关卡里。第一关的你已经找完咯，鼓掌！」陈立农拿着手柄就开始鼓掌，林彦俊随后也加入，两个人很幼稚地庆祝了一番。

不过什么用都没有这一点仍旧让林彦俊很困惑，「所以这些用来干嘛啊？攒齐以后到最后一关送给公主当礼物吗？」

……  
没有想到重点这么快就被发现的陈小朋友有点苦恼，自暴自弃地站起来拍了拍屁股。「你等我一下，几分钟就好。」

说着就自顾自地开门走了。留下林彦俊一个人坐在原地，脑袋上有几个小小的问号。

不过几分钟以后陈立农就来敲门了，林彦俊光脚去了玄关，一开门发现……陈立农的脸已经被怀里抱着的几个礼品袋淹没了。

礼品袋们摇摇欲坠，陈立农废了好大功夫才平衡而快速地把它们都扔在了地毯上。

「这些都是……？」林彦俊有点不敢相信。

眼前的少年站在暖色的灯光下，笑容腼腆而青涩：「是送给阿俊的礼物。你找到它们了，所以现在都是你的了。」

林彦俊垂头盯着一团乱的地面，攥成小拳头的手用力到掌心发痛。他心里的小鹿没有乱撞，但它好像开上了碰碰车，戴着墨镜抽着雪茄，在整个游乐场里神挡杀神佛挡杀佛。

干，这个理工男也太他妈浪漫了！

-  
登山活动之后，为了庆祝即将到来的圣诞，唐芸被朋友们邀请一起在周六的晚上聚餐，顺便交流关于圣诞的特色菜肴的心得。这次不仅小区内的人会参加，也会有很多业主们的朋友一同前来，可以说是阵仗不小。

唐芸跟儿子报备以后不免又被嘱咐要小心被骗，实则她也有点幼稚地想，最近认识的朋友都很好呀，又不是哪里都有诈骗犯。而且……她真的很需要同龄的朋友可以谈心、结伴出游，不想要再像以前那样闷在家里当个煮饭婆。

回想起之前十几年的人生，她有些后怕自己竟然想法那么偏激，对儿子干涉那么多，简直像是疯了。还好儿子很懂事……以后要再对他好一点。

「别放空啦！小芸！」脸颊被温热的红酒杯碰了一下，她回过神来瞧眼前的人。李嫣兰笑眯眯地挽起她向人介绍：「这是Lily和美美，之前我们逛街你看上的那条蓝裙子就是她们设计的哦。」

没有想到身边竟然会出现服装设计师这样听起来很遥不可及的人，唐芸有些局促，但还是礼貌而得体地微笑着与人聊了几句。等到那两人被别的朋友叫走，李嫣兰才和她单独站在大厅的角落里，轻轻地叹了口气。

「怎么了？」唐芸问。  
「没事，就是觉得挺不容易的，她们两个。」李嫣兰抿了一口红酒，远远地注视着那两人的背影。「她们在一起快二十年了吧？」  
唐芸吓到了，嘴唇微张：「她们在一起？」  
「是啊，」李嫣兰回头对她一笑，表情似乎带着些探究和审视，「你会歧视同性恋吗？」

说实话她没有思考过这个问题，以前她那样恐吓儿子也只是因为不想要他走入陌生的领域，安心地做自己的乖宝宝。  
可是李嫣兰似乎和她们认识很多年了，在自己最重要也最欣赏的朋友面前，唐芸实在说不出刺耳的话来。如果连李嫣兰都觉得同性恋没什么大不了，甚至也是可以作为朋友来交往的……那是不是证明自己之前的认知有什么问题呢。

唐芸勉强地笑了一下，「当然不会啊。」

得到她的回答，李嫣兰才满意地笑起来，一如往常的温柔。  
「当年出柜可比现在辛苦多了，她们父母一直一直反对，怎么讲都觉得她们有病。之后Lily就被送到康复中心去了——你知道那种康复中心吗？」李嫣兰轻声地说，「把小孩子关在里面，拷上手脚然后电击。一直到自己承认同性恋是犯罪，再也不敢了，才叫痊愈。」她冷笑了一声。

唐芸已经听呆了，冷汗一层一层地冒。如果，如果她还是像从前那样，如果小农跟她出柜，她会把儿子送去电击吗？这个令人毛骨悚然的可能性让她有些羞愧又难堪地低下了头。

「你也不用为她难过啦，现在不是过得很好吗？」李嫣兰似乎不知道她真实的想法，只当她是共情太多。

「那后来呢？和父母……」唐芸有点期待地问。

李嫣兰摇了摇头，「从康复中心出来她们还是很相爱，双方父母却无论如何都……所以十几年前她们就和家里断绝关系自己出来打拼了，其实她们是Y城人，离老家几千公里呢，从来没回去过。」  
「她们现在过得很幸福，不是吗？最可惜的就是父母们了，明明可以拥有两个女儿的，到最后什么都没有。」

这一席话简直戳在了唐芸的心窝子里，她难以想象要是陈立农离开她，像仇人一般老死不相往来，她真的心都快碎了。

「但是不要看我跟你讲得这么洒脱，当时我儿子出柜的时候我可是也闹了很久的。」李嫣兰像是在和她分享什么少女的小秘密一般，举着酒杯开朗地笑。

唐芸不敢相信自己的耳朵，惊讶到身体都有点僵硬了，「你儿子也是……吗？」

李嫣兰说：「对啊，说起来我那时候也差点把他送去电击，去之前一晚他来跟我谈心，说去那里不如直接叫他去死。我说那好啊你去死啊，然后他就跑到厨房去，在我面前捅了自己十几刀。」她神色终于不那么平静，眼里有晶亮的东西在闪烁。「去医院急救，在路上他握着我的手说对不起，问我有没有后悔养他这么多年。当时他的手就像冰块一样，就那么望着我哭。然后我突然就想通了，有什么大不了的呢？他喜欢就喜欢好了。」

唐芸听得心酸，忍不住背过身去，偷偷擦了擦眼泪。眼前一派温暖而热闹的节日气氛，她却在这角落里为曾经的自己感到羞耻。

「其实我不歧视同性恋，真的。我当时只是怕啊……怕他在社会上被人说闲话，被孤立。可是如果连父母都把他们当异类当怪物，孩子们的路就太难走了。」

李嫣兰抬起手用指节拭了拭眼角，圆润的鼻尖有些泛红。唐芸看着她忽然有一种似曾相识之感，似乎这样可爱的鼻尖也能配上一张英气的脸。可她沉浸在险些失去儿子的后怕和对朋友惨淡遭遇的共情里，一时之间思绪万千。

「好了不说这些了，我们过去那边吧。」李嫣兰把她的手搭在自己胳膊上，又像一个优雅但俏皮的妇人那样笑起来。「今天老郑也来了，你不是很想学千层酥吗。」

-  
当晚陈立农半夜出来找水喝，被坐在漆黑的客厅里的妈妈吓了一跳。

「怎么不睡觉？有什么事吗？」他关切地问。  
「没什么。」唐芸对他笑了笑，神色比从前的任何一次都要温柔，「下午喝了咖啡而已。」  
「以后少喝咖啡哦，对心脏负担很大。」他关心了几句，见母亲好像没什么要紧便又去睡了。

隔天的早饭异常丰盛，陈立农打趣问她是不是中了福彩，唐芸却也笑着不肯透露什么原因。去到学校一问林彦俊才知道，昨天两个妈妈去聚会了，应该是林妈妈的话让她有所触动。

在那个当下享用了豪华早餐的人有一点愧疚涌上心头，妈妈被自己算计得云里雾里还反过头来对他好，实在有点不好意思。但转念一想，比起真刀真枪地闹得不可收拾，这样已经算很温和了，之后再跟妈妈负荆请罪吧。很久没有觉得这么幸福，家庭爱情学业三丰收的小陈嘿嘿地笑了。

坐在他隔壁的林彦俊：「你在那傻笑什么？」  
很得瑟的陈立农：「要你管。」  
林彦俊转回头，面无表情：「哦。」  
陈立农抠他袖子：「……我错了。」  
林彦俊目不斜视：「走开。」  
陈立农继续抠，开始转移话题：「晚上去你家玩恩恩和阿俊好不好，新关做好了。」  
林彦俊冷笑：「要你管。」  
霜打小白菜陈立农：「……错了嘛。」

恩恩和阿俊一共做了三个关卡，今天陈立农的目的就是直接一举通关。下午没课，他回家陪唐芸吃过午饭就去了19楼。林彦俊给他开门时神色慌张，陈立农迅速冲进去，在茶几底下的抽屉里找到了一盒炸鸡的残骸。

这个人昨天还跟他发誓说要戒垃圾食品。

林彦俊不等他提问，红着脸捂着耳朵大声喊着要你管，一路小跑回了卧室。虽然自诩为绅士，但这样直白的邀请陈立农还是不会拒绝的，于是跟进卧室扑上床把言而无信的小猪挠了好一通痒痒。

闹完两个人躺在同一张床上又开始目光躲闪，林彦俊飞快地贴过来亲了他一口又跑回了客厅，一边跑一边喊「快出来玩游戏！」陈立农苦笑，坐在原位没有立即起身。  
把人蹭硬了就跑，林彦俊这什么欠揍的坏习惯……

两人折腾了好一会儿终于坐在了沙发上，开启了第二关。林彦俊还记着找礼物，看到水管就兴冲冲地跑过去往里跳，被食人花干掉好几次。陈立农坐在一边偷笑，被恼羞成怒的小猪揍了一顿。

好在阿俊小人坚持不懈，从第一根一直试到最后一根，终于进了隐藏地图。这里有三行走廊，每一行里都间距相同地放着十个logo形状的发光体。

阿俊捡起第一个，在包裹里打开来。「桃园……眷村？这是某个在桃园的村庄吗？」他期待陈立农点头的样子就像个小学生。但陈老师并没有公布正确答案，只说你再多捡几个。

林彦俊瞪他一眼，深吸一口气，操控着手柄飞快而灵活地一下子跑完了三层走廊，把所有发光体都揣进了包包里。

「哼哼，有人要大出血惹。」林彦俊做出摩拳擦掌的样子。

不过陈立农好像注定会玩梗失败——林同学出国两年，现在对B城日新月异的饮食潮流一无所知。

他硬着头皮挨个解释道：「这个是做新疆菜的，在B城排第一，羊肉烤的很好。」  
「这家是甜品店，据说很多人会专程飞过来吃，特色是糖水捞火锅。」  
「这个是号称全国第一的章鱼小丸子，每一颗里料都很足。」  
「这个好像是做牛蛙火锅的，个头很大很入味。」  
……  
林彦俊很认真地听着，露出时而惊讶时而向往时而害怕（？）的可爱表情。

他功课准备得超详细，讲得自己口干舌燥，回头去茶几上找了杯水喝，颇有些得意地道：「以后我们都一起去吃一遍，我带你去。」

林彦俊先是开心的好啊好啊，扑上来抱着他的脖子像小猪一样用鼻子拱了他一会儿，随后像是想起了哪一出，可怜巴巴地在他怀里抬头问：「可以不去吃牛蛙吗？我害怕。」没等陈立农回答，立刻补充道：「不要牛蛙，加多一次甜品可以吗！」

然后见陈立农不说话，又拿头顶拱他，「可以吗可以吗可以吗——」

陈立农被他抢话抢得生气，但又觉得很萌，干脆亲了他一顿。

林彦俊被亲得气喘吁吁，向后软软的靠在沙发边上，身体一动不动，眼珠子很灵活地跟着他转，小声道：「可以吗？」

陈立农简直要败给他了，这个白痴为什么要计较这样无关紧要的问题？！他沉下声音来，无奈道：「可以。」

林彦俊呀呼一声又扑过来，开心地笑着亲他的样子像个傻子。陈立农想，算了，不跟傻子生气。

第三关一进去就是最终boss战，但是与林彦俊设想的经典救公主剧情不同，画面里身穿长裙的公主拎着一个竹篮子，见阿俊和恩恩进入地图，便把竹篮安置在身后地上，款款走到两人跟前。  
然后就变成了一条巨大的恶龙。

林彦俊拿肩膀撞他：「你这什么恶趣味啊！」

「……我一直就是这么想的。」陈立农咕哝。他在小时候玩马里奥就觉得奇怪，为什么看起来那么娇弱的公主可以在地堡里毫发无伤，肯定是个圈套！所以当他有机会自己重做马里奥时，就毫不犹豫地加入了这个设定。

两个人联手把公主龙揍了一顿，获得了最后的宝藏：竹篮子。林彦俊已经摸清他的套路了，此刻有点不可置信：「你要送我一个竹篮吗？」这是陈立农在暗示不喜欢他，他只会竹篮打水一场空？

「……那只是个载体。」陈立农也很头痛，他现在真觉得林彦俊是个傻子。「你捂住眼睛，我说可以了才能睁开。」

傻子乖乖地答应了，背过身去像捉迷藏一样开始数数。

陈立农抓起书包飞快地跑了出去，一鼓作气从楼梯跑回了楼上20层自己家里。

如果没记错的话，他家和林彦俊那里是同样的户型……唐芸并不在家，陈立农回卧室拿出自己的道具，小心翼翼把挂在绳子上的竹篮从客厅的阳台降落下去，摇进林彦俊的阳台里。

「林彦俊！」  
「啊？你在哪啊？」  
「出来阳台！」

他趴在栏杆上，看着底下一颗圆圆的栗子头出现。  
栗子头仰起小脸，逆着夕阳望他：「……干嘛搞成这样啊，你以为自己莴苣公主是不是？」

「因为我要面子啊，」少年很理直气壮地说，精瘦而有力的手上缠绕着绳索，「要是你不答应我的条件的话，这样我就可以直接把竹篮收回来不送给你，而且也不用从你家被你赶出去。」

林彦俊没忍住笑了一下，用手去够眼前吊在半空中的篮子。「什么条件？所以要我同意以后才能送我吗？这个看起来里面没有东西啊……」

他掀开盖在竹篮上的棉布，抓着边缘固定以后才探脸看下去。  
里面的确什么实物都没有，只有一张躺在被窝里酣睡的小猫咪的照片。

对此一览无遗的少年拽了拽绳子吸引对方的注意力，然后轻轻开口道：「如果你喜欢的话……我们可以一起把它接回家。我会做一个好的铲屎官，你负责陪它玩。」  
「……前提条件就是，你愿意和我在一起吗？」

青年的刘海随风轻轻颤动，正在紧张等待回应的少年不自觉地捏紧了手里的绳。远处的落日在两人的轮廓上洒下暖意，在邻里的烟火气里格外生动。

「陈立农你知道吗，你真的很不man欸。」林彦俊忽然直直地抬起头，两颗醉人的酒窝深陷。怕自己拒绝他然后躲回家里才敢表白，意思是如果失败的话这个小子就再也不来找他了？

「快点下来！」林彦俊大喊，「我现在要亲你了！」

楼上一直趴在栏杆上的少年愣了十秒，然后声音更大地喊道：「来了来了！」

失去牵力的绳索摇摇晃晃坠下，被林彦俊一道一道缠在竹篮的手柄上。刚缠两道，门就被拍得哐哐哐一直响。

他笑着走回客厅把篮子放到茶几上，门刚开的一瞬间就被巨大的冲力压了过来，林彦俊毫无防备，一屁股往后坐在了玄关上。

大型犬一样的少年很轻快地拿脚踢上了门，也没问他干嘛坐在地上，反而就着这个姿势跪在他两腿之间，火热的吻铺天盖地砸下来。

「你答应了？真的？不要骗我哦？」陈立农亲了够本，稍微拉开一点距离，看着眼前艳红色的果冻唇又不行了，一边问还要一边啃。

林彦俊屁股摔很痛，又被他这样粘人逗的很想笑，但是也很开心。加在一起好像就是幸福的感觉了。

「你硬很快。」  
「你也没好到哪里去。」

不过矜持的小陈最后还是拒绝了男朋友互相帮助的邀请，独自占用了洗手间二十分钟。当然还有一个原因是……他还是处男欸，虽然看过小黄片但是理论知识还是很欠缺的。要做的话一定要先去恶补一下，不能让男朋友遭罪。

纾解并清理完毕的小陈打开洗手间的门，视线直直地撞上正在脱裤子预备要洗澡的男朋友的腿，差点直接又进了洗手间。

要把理论知识学习放上日程了……陈立农忧伤地想，越快越好！

-  
圣诞节时小区组织了聚会，陈立农跟着唐芸一起去玩了。正巧林彦俊也被李嫣兰带来，两姐妹互相夸了对方的小孩很久。

妇人们去了厨房，他们俩挤在角落里说悄悄话。陈立农忍不住勾了勾男友的小拇指，然后又假装无事发生地松开。  
「我们算见过家长了吗？」他小声地问。  
林彦俊打了他一下，「你屁话很多。」  
「明天我就去找阿姨提亲。」  
「……白痴。」  
「阿姨会不会嫌我年纪太小？」  
「她可能会觉得我在吃嫩草吧。」  
「林老牛。哈哈哈。」  
「走开。」

所以隔天上午陈立农扑到他床上来的时候，林彦俊是真的没想到。原来他说提亲是这个意思。

「我昨晚跟我妈出柜了。」闷在他被子里的少年这样说。

尚未完全清醒的人眨着眼睛反应了几秒，立刻坐了起来。

「阿姨还好吗？打你了吗？」林彦俊拉着他左右看，检查有没有伤口。

陈立农很乖地配合了，「没打啊，但是她看起来还是不太好……跟我说让她想一想。」

林彦俊松了口气，觉得这回答已经够好了。  
「你出去住几天吧，让阿姨独处好好静一下。有什么事我帮你看着。」

「嗯，我打算去找高中同学玩几天，在隔壁C市。」陈立农努努嘴，一个小小的行李箱站在卧室门口。

林彦俊有些舍不得，刚见一面就要走，正处在热恋期，马上就要分开好几天。「票订在什么时候，我送你。」

陈立农摇摇头，「晚上八点的高铁，我白天在这里陪你，就不要送了，很辛苦。」

小男友浪漫又体贴，林彦俊很感动。正感动呢，忽然就觉得被什么硬硬的东西硌到了。

真是败给他了……林彦俊偷笑，干脆撇下男友去浴室冲澡，顺便做了个清理。

陈立农躺在好闻的被子里刷手机，带着湿气的人忽然躺倒在他身边，两只手腕环住他的脖子，小声地问：「要做吗？」

前几天已经学习完毕的陈立农：！  
「家里有东西吗？」他一边矜持而耐心地问，一边却已经把手伸进男友的T恤里，按压揉捏着脂膏一样触感的皮肤。

林彦俊似乎忘记了这一部分，显得有点委屈。「没有……」

你在委屈什么呢？因为不能跟我上床所以觉得委屈吗？

陈立农恶劣心起，咬着他的耳尖道：「哦？这么馋啊，东西都不准备就想挨操了。你会流水吗？」

林彦俊听得面红耳赤，往后推他，「我才不，不馋。你不急就算了，下次再做。」说完就背过身去，还发出小猪一样的哼声。

「我急什么？」陈立农嘴硬，「我又不像某些人……」

林彦俊不理他。

直到陈立农点的外卖送到了，林彦俊才瘪着肚子不情不愿地到客厅吃了饭。

「少吃点。」陈立农敲他筷子。

林彦俊勃然：「你要造反啦！饭都不让吃啦！」说着就要添第三碗。

陈立农看着这只猪头都痛了。

第三碗吃完，林彦俊总算消气不少，撑撑地瘫在椅子上不想动。陈立农收拾好桌子，忽然道：「我下楼去趟便利店。」

吃太饱脑供血不足的某人懒洋洋地问：「去干嘛？」

陈立农沉默了几秒，不易察觉地咬牙切齿道：「买润滑油和避孕套。」  
「免得某些人欲求不满，到处撒气。」

林彦俊耳朵烧得通红，看他起身了，赶紧跟过去。「我跟你一起去吧。」  
「你去干嘛？」陈立农没好气地问。天知道他为什么喜欢这么个傻子，想得少吃得多，还特别想被他搞。  
林彦俊也跟着穿外套，穿好之后停在原地可怜兮兮地看他，像个犯错的小学生，「吃撑了，下去遛遛食。不然等下你顶到我胃，我吐在床上怎么办。」

陈立农简直不敢想象那个画面，一个头两个大地拎着人出门了。买好东西回来，林彦俊似乎还是很撑，偷偷摸摸地躲在一边吭叽吭叽地做广播体操。陈立农懒得管他，把该拿出来的东西都放在床头柜上，洗澡去了。

他耐心地多洗了一会儿，出来时林彦俊乖乖地坐在床上等着他。听见脚步声，林彦俊抬起头看着男友紧致而不过分的流畅线条，没有完全擦拭的水珠一颗颗凝在上边，还有底下已经半勃起，直挺挺地昂扬的硕大性器。没忍住咕嘟咽了咽口水。

「不穿衣服，不害臊。」  
陈立农扑上去，隔着被子摸他，「某些人自慰被我看到都不害臊，我有什么好害臊的？」

「快进到被子里来，」林彦俊掀开一角，「让小爷摸一摸你的肌肉。」

陈立农钻进去，膝盖顶开两条细腿，把人摁在床头接吻。手抓着林彦俊的，让他从自己的下颌往下贴着皮肤一寸寸地经过，来到毛发早已遮掩不住的地方。

「……你怎么这么大啊，」林彦俊小声抱怨，手上还是乖巧地慢慢撸着，「放进去会痛死我吧。」

陈立农懒得跟他废话，堵上去咬住小舌头往嘴里吸，林彦俊被他吸得直哼唧，吞不下的口水从嘴角滑到脸边，又被他耐心地吻掉。

唇舌一步步向下，在敏感的颈侧不轻不重地咬了一口，接着舔过锁骨和胸肉，绕着乳头打圈。  
林彦俊抓着他后脑勺的头发轻轻叫唤，像一只被树欺负的可怜无尾熊。  
「喜欢亲这里？」陈立农重重地亲了一下已经被玩到湿润而肿了一点的乳头，另一只手捏着另一边旋转揉搓。

林彦俊好像开始飘了，说话都比平常软了许多。他软绵绵地挂在男友身上，不自觉地用性器往陈立农小腹上蹭。  
「喜欢……好有感觉哦，我好喜欢。」见陈立农不亲他胸了，失去抚慰的胸口耐不住寂寞，自己伸手轻轻抠刮着。

「骚得你。」陈立农咬了他一口，拿过润滑倒在手心里，温柔地开始扩张。

第三根手指也进去抽插了一会儿，林彦俊忽然弹了一下，伸手握住自己硬得流水的阴茎，语带哭腔地催他：「快进来，不要弄了……」

「怎么了？是哪里不舒服吗？」陈立农也硬得快爆炸了，全靠意志力在硬撑。这时候林彦俊还跟他说这种话，一点都不体谅他的良苦用心。

眼角和脸颊的潮红已经连成一片的人看起来好像很委屈，皱着小脸道：「你再玩，我都要射了…呜呜，不要被手指玩出来，好丢人……」

陈立农被他萌得又硬了几分，忍着暴虐的雄性天性继续扩张了几下，把手上的湿滑全都抹在肉嘟嘟的屁股肉上肆意揉挤。左手撑在床上卡着林彦俊的腿不让并拢，滚烫的阴茎抵在穴口处缓缓地推了进去。

层层叠叠的穴肉比主人还要饥渴，饱满的龟头刚刚挤入，甬道就像一张小小的嘴吸着他往里操。林彦俊捂着脸的手被他抓住，因情欲而潮湿的脸颊散发着迷人的甜味。陈立农哄着他，底下继续深入着：「看，宝宝，你在吸我呢。」

林彦俊往下瞥了一眼，又想把眼睛捂上。陈立农不给他机会，两只手被高高拉起按在头顶，没有任何预兆地疯狂摆胯抽插起来。

「啊啊啊呜，不…你慢点！呜呜…」林彦俊的呻吟声都碎了，混杂着啜泣和求饶，因缺氧而微张的嘴唇里粉舌微露，娇软甜腻。体内硕大凶残的东西狠命地抽送着，摩擦甬道升起异样的高温，火辣中带着些许刺痛又爽到了极点。  
他不知不觉中就被顶射了出来，精液滑滑的在小腹上流了一滩，又被凶狠的拍击制造出令人脸红心跳的粘腻响动，沾在两人毛发和小腹上粘稠而狂野。  
「啊！那里那里，呜呜，再一下…」  
身下的人儿不停扭着，细瘦的腰肢迎合着他的操弄而摆动。陈立农俯身舔舐敏感的耳垂，蜜穴也被刺激得狠狠一夹，继而持续抽搐一般地吸着缩着。再持久的男人也经不住这么浪的妖精，陈立农叼住耳垂那块肉又咬又哈气，深而重地往G点上碾。  
「这么爽？丢了几次了？」  
「不知道呜…嗯嗯…太，不要了……」  
陈立农操进了最深的地方，根部狠磨了穴口几下，终于射了出来。

两个人在床上胡闹了一下午，差点连晚饭都不想吃了。最后陈立农还是被男友送到了高铁站，在围巾和兜帽的掩护下偷偷接了个吻。

林彦俊身上还有一股似有似无的他的味道，让他心里说不出得满足，乖巧地给他整理着衣领，小声道：「大概去几天？到时候我来接你。」

「这个周日回来，」陈立农趁着四周没人，抬手捏住人耳垂慢慢揉压，「之后如果还不能回家的话就租一个月房子准备期末考，等过年再跟我妈好好谈一下。」

少年正在肉眼可见地变得成熟可靠，处事的方法也像个男人一样有担当和责任心了。林彦俊偷偷地想，不对，陈立农下午刚开了荤，已经是个男人了！

陈立农瞥了他一眼：「又在那傻笑什么？」  
林彦俊非常得意：「想到我的男朋友就很开心啊，你管那么多。」

莫名其妙被呛又被夸的男朋友：你开心就好。

「最近我妈可能会心情不太好，可以的话叫阿姨多陪陪她。」检票进站的提示在大厅里响起，陈立农最后嘱托了一句。无论唐芸的接受程度如何，这种事总是会让她难过的。说要去找同学玩，少年也并不见轻松期待的神色，面容沉静而有些忧虑。

身旁的人潮涨退，林彦俊安抚地捏了捏他的手。  
「知道了，你也是，」林彦俊轻轻地说，「照顾好自己，我在家里等你回来。」

-  
林彦俊照常上课，替男友签到还给写作业。回家也照旧保养身体，曾经可怖的疮疤在李嫣兰和他自己的精心照顾下早已几不可见。

他还记得几个月前他打电话求妈妈来帮忙，李嫣兰没说什么，当天下午就租好了房子搬了过来。只是在母子俩私底下见面时才揶揄了他几句，「这么热心帮朋友，是不是对人家有想法？」  
林彦俊很坦然，「我在等他追我。」  
李嫣兰笑得前仰后合。

周四那天罕见地是个大晴天，林彦俊上完课以后回了19楼，路上打包了一份很重口的红油麻辣烫。吃过午饭就去洗澡了，预备睡个午觉再起来收拾餐余。  
虽然说不能跟男友见面，只能微信和视频是有点难熬，但是趁着陈立农不在的时候偷偷吃点垃圾食品他还是很开心的。

哼哼着我爱洗澡皮肤好好嗷嗷嗷痛快地洗了半个多小时，踏出浴室门的第一步就僵在了原地。

风尘仆仆而眉眼张扬的少年盘腿坐在浴室门口拦住他的去路，笑起来卧蚕鼓鼓的，又坏又可爱。

林彦俊飞快一扫，心知要完蛋。那一碗尚未消灭的证据就摆在陈立农手边，明显是要跟他算账了。

「出柜的事情我妈同意了，让我早点回家来。」陈立农一边说一边撑起身子站起来，居高临下似笑非笑地慢慢靠近他，「现在我们来谈一下林小猪的饲料问题。」

-  
半年前的那个晚上，第一次下定决心走进酒吧的那个带刺却脆弱的少年一定猜不到，他会遇见一个长得比所有公主都漂亮，也比任何马里奥都勇敢的男孩子，主动走向他，带着最真诚又期待的笑，跟他说了第一句话：「嗨，要跳舞吗？」

然后这个男孩子会闯进他的生活，拉起他的手，一起往未来用力奔跑而去。

番外1:

刚搬到新家的小猫有点认生，一直躲在沙发的角落里，战战兢兢地面对着两个跪在沙发前满脸写着「好萌」的两脚兽。

「它晚上睡觉会不会冷？」林彦俊很担忧地望着尚未起好名字的小猫。

陈立农也没有经验，找了一床小毯子出来搭在它背上，偷偷隔着毯子摸了两把。

林彦俊从那天之后的手机壁纸就一直是他抓拍到的这个画面，眼神带着欢喜的少年小心翼翼地把手放在毯子之上，里边裹着一只小小的猫。  
是他的少年，和他们的猫。

睡前，两个人在卧室里做日常运动，搞完以后餍足而甜蜜地抱在床上拥吻。陈立农正想抱男朋友去洗澡，一回头发现家里的新成员呆呆地站在卧室门口，好奇地偏着脑袋看着他，不知道已经来了多久。

林彦俊随后也看见了它，停顿了几秒以后捂着通红的脸倒回床上。

陈立农赤脚下了床，轻轻地抱着猫回沙发上给它盖好。  
「妈妈害羞咯。」他笑眯眯地跟猫讲悄悄话。

番外2：

初雪那天，从来没看过韩剧的林某人不知道从哪里找来一张自带五十层水印的韩剧截图，试图怼到还在睡的男友脸上，振振有词道：「初雪天就要吃炸鸡！」

陈立农昨晚熬夜做课题，浓密的睫毛底下一圈青青的黑。实在不想跟这人废话，长手一揽把人按在怀里继续睡。

几分钟安静以后，陈立农蹙眉睁开了眼。林彦俊竟然这么乖就消停了？

身前的人似乎在玩手机，没有开灯的室内倾泻着荧幕的微光。陈立农不动声色地凑近了一点。

那人敲手机像是泄愤一样用力，在朋友圈里提问：男朋友因为睡懒觉不带我吃炸鸡 是不是不爱我了？ 在线等  
陈立农蓄势待发，预备他一点发送就起身把人按住办了。  
眼看林彦俊的手移到了发送的绿键上，下一秒却犹犹豫豫地收了回来，把一行字全删了，又问：在家做炸鸡都有些什么步骤？ 在线等

陈立农闭上眼，无声地笑起来。


End file.
